iepfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia
|title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Polish |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo 2 (Polish).png |logo_caption = Official localized logo |channels = MiniMini+ teleTOON+ 4, occasional)}} TVP abc Polsat JimJam |rating = |country = Poland |language = Polish |original_language = American English |seasons = 9 |episodes = 216 |recording_studio = Master Film SDI Media Group |starring = |air_date = |channel_site = http://www.miniminiplus.pl/minisite/mylittlepony/ |channel_title = MiniMini+ |website = http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com/pl-pl |wikipedia = https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Przyjaźń_to_magia |wikia = http://pl.mlp.wikia.com |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} Broadcast MiniMini+ Starting from , "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" airs on MiniMini. In , soon after the initial run of 1 episodes, the channel was renamed to MiniMini+ and since then it is available in both SD and HD versions. teleTOON+ This channel does not air "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" on regular schedule. Instead it had occasionally shown first two episodes of 4. First known time it was done so was on . TVP abc On the was shown for the first time on TVP abc, the largest children TV channel in . Two whole will be shown. The initial run skipped episode 11, which was shown on – at the same time being the last episode before the was replaced by The Littlest Pet Shop. Despite the announcement advert containing one scene from the first episode of 3, it wasn't shown on this channel for a very long time. The later returned on on a different timeslot, showing the episodes from the first two back from the beginning. three debuted on and it will be immediately followed by the premiere of four. This channel is only available in SD quality. Polsat JimJam Polsat JimJam is airing the starting from . This channel is only available in SD quality. Episodes Cast Magdalena Krylik Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2v = Monika Pikuła Anna Sochacka 4-5)}} Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3v = Agnieszka Mrozińska Agnieszka Marek |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4v = Monika Kwiatkowska Magdalena Tul 5)}} Magdalena Krylik |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5v = Małgorzata Szymańska Adam Krylik 1)}} Mikołaj Klimek 4)}} Joanna Pach-żbikowska |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6v = Julia Kołakowska-Bytner Beata Wyrąbkiewicz 4–5)}} Dominika Sell |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7v = Dominika Kluźniak |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1v = Joanna Pach-Żbikowska Weronika Łukaszewska |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2v = Beata Jankowska-Tzimas |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3v = Justyna Bojczuk Beata Wyrąbkiewicz |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4v = Anna Wodzyńska |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = Księżniczka Celestia |group2_char1v = Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = Księżniczka Luna |group2_char2v = Brygida Turowska-Szymczak |group2_char3 = Princess Cadance |group2_char3w = Princess_Cadance |group2_char3t = Księżniczka Cadance |group2_char3v = Katarzyna Łaska |group2_char4 = Shining Armor |group2_char4w = Shining_Armor |group2_char4v = Michał Podsiadło |group2_char5 = Prince Blueblood |group2_char5w = Prince_Blueblood |group2_char5t = Książę Blueblood |group2_char5v = Grzegorz Kwiecień |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1v = Grzegorz Kwiecień |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2t = Babcia Smith |group3_char2v = Ilona Kuśmierska Elżbieta Gaertner |group3_char3 = Braeburn |group3_char3v = Przemysław Stippa Bartosz Wesołowski |group3_char4 = Aunt Orange |group3_char4w = Aunt_and_Uncle_Orange |group3_char4t = Ciocia Orange |group3_char4v = |group3_char5 = Uncle Orange |group3_char5w = Aunt_and_Uncle_Orange |group3_char5t = Wujek Orange |group3_char5v = Tomasz Jarosz |group4 = PIE FAMILY |group4_char1 = Igneous Pie |group4_char1w = Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz |group4_char1t = Igneous Rock Pie |group4_char1v = Adam Krylik |group4_char2 = Cloudy Quartz |group4_char2w = Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz |group4_char2t = Cloudy Quartz |group4_char2v = Hanna Kinder-Kiss |group4_char3 = Maud Pie |group4_char3w = Maud_Pie_(character) |group4_char3v = Paulina Sacharczuk |group5 = THE CAKES |group5_char1 = Mr. Carrot Cake |group5_char1w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |group5_char1t = Pan Cake |group5_char1v = Łukasz Lewandowski 1–3)}} Leszek Zduń Grzegorz Kwiecień |group5_char2 = Mrs. Carrot Cake |group5_char2w = Mrs._Carrot_Cake |group5_char2t = Pani Cake |group5_char2v = Agata Gawrońska-Bauman Anna Sztejner |group5_char3 = Pound Cake |group5_char3w = Pound_Cake |group5_char3v = Agata Gawrońska-Bauman |group5_char4 = Pumpkin Cake |group5_char4w = Pumpkin_Cake |group5_char4v = Katarzyna Łaska |group6 = SCHOOL-AGE |group6_char1 = Diamond Tiara |group6_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |group6_char1v = Monika Wierzbicka |group6_char2 = Silver Spoon |group6_char2w = Silver_Spoon |group6_char2v = Katarzyna Łaska |group6_char3 = Twist |group6_char3v = Małgorzata Boratyńska |group6_char4 = Snips |group6_char4v = Łukasz Lewandowski |group6_char5 = Snails |group6_char5v = Grzegorz Kwiecień |group6_char6 = Pipsqueak |group6_char6v = Bernard Lewandowski Beata Wyrąbkiewicz |group6_char7 = Featherweight |group6_char7v = |group6_char8 = Rumble |group6_char8v = Beata Jankowska-Tzimas |group7 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group7_char1 = Nightmare Moon |group7_char1w = Nightmare_Moon |group7_char1t = Księżycowa Czarownica Księżniczka Luna Koszmarna Luna Nightmare Moon |group7_char1v = Brygida Turowska |group7_char2 = Discord |group7_char2v = Grzegorz Pawlak |group7_char3 = Queen Chrysalis |group7_char3w = Queen_Chrysalis |group7_char3t = Królowa Chrysalis |group7_char3v = Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska |group7_char4 = King Sombra |group7_char4w = King_Sombra |group7_char4t = Król Sombra |group7_char4v = Mikołaj Klimek |group7_char5 = Lord Tirek |group7_char5w = Lord_Tirek |group7_char5v = Tomasz Borkowski |group7_char6 = Starlight Glimmer |group7_char6w = Starlight_Glimmer |group7_char6v = Klaudia Kuchtyk |group7_char7 = Stygian |group7_char7w = Stygian |group7_char7v = |group8_char8 = Cozy Glow |group8_char8w = Cozy Glow |group8_char8v = Magdalena Herman-Urbańska |group8 = OTHER ANTAGONISTS |group8_char1 = Trixie |group8_char1v = Agnieszka Fajlhauer |group8_char2 = Flim |group8_char2v = Tomasz Steciuk |group8_char3 = Flam |group8_char3v = Wojciech Paszkowski |group8_char4 = Doctor Caballeron |group8_char4w = Dr._Caballeron |group8_char4t = Doktor Caballeron |group8_char4v = Mikołaj Klimek |group8_char5 = Mane-iac |group8_char5t = Maniaczka |group8_char5v = Monika Węgiel |group8_char6 = Suri Polomare |group8_char6w = Suri_Polomare |group8_char6v = Klementyna Umer |group8_char7 = Gilda |group8_char7v = Anna Sroka Iwona Rulewicz |group8_char8 = Ahuizotl |group8_char8v = Miłogost Reczek |group8_char9 = Garble |group8_char9v = Stefan Pawłowski |group9 = CELEBRITIES |group9_char1 = Hoity Toity |group9_char1w = Hoity_Toity |group9_char1v = Leszek Zduń |group9_char2 = Photo Finish |group9_char2w = Photo_Finish |group9_char2v = Agata Gawrońska-Bauman |group9_char3 = Sapphire Shores |group9_char3w = Sapphire_Shores |group9_char3v = Brygida Turowska Paulina Raczyło |group9_char4 = Fancy Pants |group9_char4w = Fancy_Pants |group9_char4v = Janusz Wituch Jakub Szydłowski |group9_char5 = Daring Do |group9_char5w = Daring_Do |group9_char5t = Dzielna Do |group9_char5v = Katarzyna Łaska |group9_char6 = Prim Hemline |group9_char6w = Prim_Hemline |group9_char6v = Izabella Bukowska |group9_char7 = Trenderhoof |group9_char7v = Michał Podsiadło |group10 = WONDERBOLTS |group10_char1 = Spitfire |group10_char1v = Tomasz Jarosz Beata Sadkowska Anna Sztejner 3 onwards)}} |group10_char2 = Soarin |group10_char2v = Klaudiusz Kaufmann |group10_char3 = Fleetfoot |group10_char3v = Brygida Turowska |sup_char1 = Mayor Mare |sup_char1w = Mayor_Mare |sup_char1t = Pani Burmistrz |sup_char1v = Ewa Serwa Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Anna Sztejner |sup_char2 = Cheerilee |sup_char2v = Bożena Furczyk Katarzyna Łaska |sup_char3 = Zecora |sup_char3v = Anna Gajewska |minor_char1 = Sheriff Silverstar |minor_char1w = Sheriff_Silverstar |minor_char1t = Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda |minor_char1v = Janusz Wituch |minor_char2 = Fleur Dis Lee |minor_char2w = Fleur_Dis_Lee |minor_char2v = Agnieszka Matynia |minor_char3 = Junebug |minor_char3v = Agnieszka Matynia |minor_char4 = Filthy Rich |minor_char4w = Filthy_Rich |minor_char4v = Paweł Szczesny Grzegorz Kwiecień |minor_char5 = Cherry Jubilee |minor_char5w = Cherry_Jubilee |minor_char5v = Monika Wierzbicka |minor_char6 = Gizmo |minor_char6v = Łukasz Lewandowski |minor_char7 = Thunderlane |minor_char7v = Tomasz Jarosz Grzegorz Żórawski |minor_char8 = Cloudchaser |minor_char8v = Agnieszka Matynia Bożena Furczyk |minor_char9 = Flitter |minor_char9v = Anna Wodzyńska Brygida Turowska |minor_char10 = Blossomforth |minor_char10v = |minor_char11 = Bulk Biceps |minor_char11w = Bulk_Biceps |minor_char11v = Mikołaj Klimek Jakub Szydłowski |minor_char12 = Lightning Dust |minor_char12w = Lightning_Dust |minor_char12v = Agnieszka Fajlhauer |minor_char13 = Ms. Peachbottom |minor_char13w = Ms._Peachbottom |minor_char13t = Panna Peachbottom |minor_char13v = |minor_char14 = Ms. Harshwhinny |minor_char14w = Ms._Harshwhinny |minor_char14t = Pani Harshwhinny |minor_char14v = Kinga Tabor Izabela Dąbrowska |minor_char15 = Coco Pommel |minor_char15w = Coco_Pommel |minor_char15v = Anna Sztejner |minor_char16 = Cheese Sandwich |minor_char16w = Cheese_Sandwich |minor_char16v = Wojciech Brzeziński |minor_char17 = Silver Shill |minor_char17w = Silver_Shill |minor_char17v = Kamil Dominiak |minor_char18 = Trouble Shoes |minor_char18w = Trouble_Shoes |minor_char18v = Karol Wróblewski |minor_char19 = Tree Hugger |minor_char19w = Tree_Hugger |minor_char19v = Marta Wiejak |minor_char20 = Moon Dancer |minor_char20w = Moon_Dancer |minor_char20v = Zuzanna Galia |minor_char21 = Cranky Doodle Donkey |minor_char21w = Cranky_Doodle_Donkey |minor_char21t = Cranky Doodle Osioł |minor_char21v = Miłogost Reczek Mikołaj Klimek |minor_char22 = Matilda |minor_char22v = Monika Wierzbicka |minor_char23 = Seabreeze |minor_char23v = Beata Wyrąbkiewicz |minor_char24 = Steven Magnet |minor_char24w = Steven_Magnet |minor_char24v = Janusz Wituch Artur Kaczmarski |minor_char25 = Little Strongheart |minor_char25w = Little_Strongheart |minor_char25t = Wielkie Serce |minor_char25v = Brygida Turowska |minor_char26 = Chief Thunderhooves |minor_char26w = Chief_Thunderhooves |minor_char26t = Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto |minor_char26v = Jacek Król |minor_char27 = Iron Will |minor_char27w = Iron_Will |minor_char27v = Zbigniew Konopka }} Trivia * 1–5 have been released on DVDs. Category:MiniMini+ programming Category:TeleTOON+ programming Category:TVP abc programming Category:Polsat JimJam programming